Manaphy
Manaphy (Japanese: マナフィ Manaphy) is a Water-type Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Manaphy has the unusual ability to breed, despite being a Legendary Pokémon. It is also unusual in that its offspring are Phione, which do not evolve into Manaphy. It is a member of the sea guardians with Phione. Manaphy was the last Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex before the Platinum expansion. Biology Manaphy is a small, blue, aquatic Pokémon with stubby feet and club-like arms that are longer than its body. It has a red gem on its chest and a yellow dot below the gem. Its onion-shaped head has a pair of long blue antennae, which have small spheres on the ends. Its irises are dark blue with yellow sclera, and there are two yellow dots of “eyelash” markings extending from the eyes. Eighty percent of Manaphy's body is made of water. It is highly susceptible to its environment, and swims long distances to return to its birthplace. It is born with a special power that allows it to bond with any Pokémon. Manaphy can switch the perspective of people, and Pokémon, with each other using its signature move, Heart Swap. Trivia *Manaphy's English name was uncovered, alongside the English name of Sinnoh, within the internal data of Pokémon Ranger on November 2, 2006. **Manaphy is also the only event Pokémon to date that debuted in a spin-off game rather than in the main series. *Manaphy and Ditto are the only Pokémon that are both able to breed and are unobtainable through breeding. *Manaphy and Phione (if Phione is Legendary) are the only Legendary Pokémon capable of producing Eggs in a Day Care legitimately. *Although normally genderless, in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Manaphy is constantly referred to as a male. **It is also known as the "Prince of the Sea". *In the games, Manaphy is the only Pokémon whose Egg sprite is different than the standard sprite. **Despite the fact that Eggs cannot be transferred via Poké Transfer, Manaphy's Egg is found in the coding of Pokémon Black and White. *Manaphy's title, "The Prince of the Sea", may be a reference to the sea butterfly. Another name for the sea butterfly is Thecosomata, which means "sluglike angel of the sea." *Like the majority of Event Pokémon obtained through Mystery Gift, it was intended to be impossible to obtain a Shiny Manaphy. However, an oversight allows a Manaphy Egg to have a chance to hatch Shiny, but only if it was traded before hatching. This is because Shininess is dependent on the Trainer ID number and Secret ID number, and the game mistakenly attempts to prevent Shininess using the original game's ID numbers instead of the ID numbers of the game that it was traded to. Furthermore, any shiny Manaphy that was hatched from a traded egg can be able to pass PokeTransporter's legality check. *Manaphy is the lightest Water-type Pokémon. Origin Manaphy may be based on sea angels, tiny transparent ocean mollusks. The Manaphy Egg's design is similar to Turritopsis nutricula. Name Origin Manaphy may be a combination of mana and a shortening of fairy. It may also come from the manatee, or sea cow. Category:Legendary Pokémon